


Oversensitive

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gill Play, Gills, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short one-shots involving the Amporas and their very sensitive ear fins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eridan/Karkat

Eridan hummed quietly to himself as he headed to his matesprit's house. Karkat had declared it movie night, since his week had been utter shit and all he wanted to do was curl up ont he couch and watch romcoms he already knew all the words to. Eridan was more than happy to comply.

When Eridan got there, Karkat was waiting on the couch, already wrapped in a blanket.

"I already put the movie in. Now get your bony ass over here," Karkat said, gesturing to the space beside him. Eridan sat down and Karkat immediately pulled him over and rested his head in his lap. Eridan smiled and placed a hand on Karkat's knee.

Karkat ran his hands through Eridan's hair repeatedly, something that was common when Karkat was stressed. After a few minutes, Eridan closed his eyes, feeling a nap approaching. The hands in his hair were warm and comforting as they slid through his silky hair and rubbed his scalp.

Eridan's eyes snapped open when the hands lightly brushed the top of his ears. A jolt of arousal shot down his spine. Karkat traced a finger around the back of Eridan's ear and across the bottom of the fins. Eridan held in a shudder, trying not to make things awkward, hoping Karkat would stop soon so they could watch the movie in peace.

Two of Karkat's fingers lightly rubbed the spines of Eridan's fins. Eridan shifted, noticing the slickness between his thighs. He could feel his bulge throbbing, unable to come out of its sheath because of his tight pants. Eridan bit his lip and fought desperately to keep his hands away from his crotch. Karkat's eyes were on the movie while his fingers were all over Eridan's ears.

A low moan almost escaped, but Eridan was able to pass it off as a yawn. He hoped Karkat would stop soon, because if he kept up what he was doing, it was only a matter of time before Eridan made a mess in his pants. Eridan's toes curled in his socks as Karkat stroked the delicate webbing between the spines. He tensed up and clutched at Karkat's thigh as he came. His genetic material soaked through his pants, and his face was flushed a deep violet.

Karkat froze, remaining absolutely still until Eridan was done.

"What. The hell. Was that."

"Uh. My fins. They're... sensitive." Eridan's blush grew darker.

"Sensit- Wait, did I... did I just make you jizz in your pants?" Eridan nodded. "Just by touching your ear fins?" Again, a small nod.

"I think it's time you bow down and respect me as the sexual god I am, Ampora."

"Kar, what the fuck?"

"You heard me, Ampora," Karkat said, rubbing Eridan's ear and making him gasp. Eridan turned to look at Karkat's face, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karkat's bulge squirming in his pants. "Besides, you owe me now."


	2. Cronus/Aranea

"Hey there, sweet heart. What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" 

'Here' was the bench under a large tree, currently occupied by one Aranea Serket. Her eyes lingered on the page for a second longer before she looked up at the intruder. 

"Hello Cronus. I'm just reading, as you can see." Cronus sat down on the other end of the bench, turned towards her, and looked at the book resting on her lap. 

"Advanced biology huh? Of all the books you could be reading, you pick one from our school-feeding days?" 

"I actually like biology, thank you very much. I find the functions of life to be fascinating, even in death. Besides, even though I am a troll, there's still a lot about our biology I don't know. This book has very detailed diagrams of the mother grub and pupation cycles and evolutionary ancestors and seadwellers and -"

"Seadwellers you say?"

"Well, yes. There are many differences between land trolls and sea trolls. Our vascular and respiratory systems are drastically different, not to mention things like gills and ear fins." 

Cronus smiled as she talked excitedly. She wasn't even looking at him, and there was a huge smile on her face before she realized she was rambling and he was staring at her. She folded her hands in her lap and sighed, her grin falling to a more subtle smile. 

"Well sugar, if you're that interested in sea trolls, I'm right here," he said quirking an eyebrow and gesturing one hand up and down his torso. 

Aranea rolled her eyes and started to sigh but then stopped. "Actually..." She leaned forward a little. "If it's not too troublesome, I would like to see your gills up close." 

Cronus moved a little closer to her and tilted his head to give her better access. 

"Go ahead, darling." 

She leaned in and placed one hand on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes he could see her face scrunch up in concentration. He thought it was cute the way the corners of her mouth pulled down slightly and her nose wrinkled up. 

"You got some pretty nice perfume on, darling. Almost as sweet as you," he said, and if she wasn't so close, he wouldn't have been able to see the very faint blush on her cheeks. 

"You actually breathe underwater with these?" she said, lightly touching the skin in front of his gills, right by his pulse. 

"Sure can." He opened his gills like he would in the sea and she gasped. 

"Can you breathe on land with them open like that?" 

He closed them again. "Not really," he said. "I mean, I could if I really had to, it's just a little harder, and it kinda hurts after a while. Now it doesn't keep me from breathing, because I don't really need to breath any more, but it still hurts if I have them open too long." 

"I see. Would you mind opening them up again? If it's not too much trouble?" 

Cronus took a deep breath, and his chest swelled as he opened his gills again. Aranea ran a finger over the top gill - across the edge of the skin and underneath to brush the soft, violet filaments. Cronus tensed as she kept touching the very sensitive flesh of his gills. "So when you're underwater, you suck in water through your mouth and run it through your gills?" 

"That's about right." 

"And when you're on land?" 

"I just close my gills when I breathe, and the air goes straight to my lungs." 

"Fascinating," she muttered, leaning even closer. Cronus could feel the heat of her, and her chest was almost pressed up against his arm. He could feel her breath on his neck, and he tried uselessly to keep his face from flushing. 

Aranea finally took her hand off his gills, and then ran a finger along the bottom spine of his ear fins. Cronus inhaled sharply and Aranea pulled her hand away like she was being burned. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"No it's just... my ears and fins are really sensitive. Be careful, darling?" 

"Of course." 

She ran his ear between her fingers, lifting it and twisting it slightly. It seemed to be made of the same cartilage as her own ears, just with thin spines at the bottom. Thin, violet webbing connected them. Aranea made mental notes of everything - the texture, the color, the flexibility and firmness of the flesh. The flesh was rubbery between her fingers, and the webbing was delicate, and she felt she could puncture it with her own claws with little effort. 

Cronus clenched his fists and tried not to let it show that his blood was rushing to his bulge and nook. Aranea was preoccupied with dragging her fingers down his spines, sending shivers down his back. He tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face, even as his bulge was beginning to slither out of its sheath. He couldn't let her know what she was doing to him (because then she might stop). Aranea paid him no notice as his legs shook and his face flushed. She grabbed the spine closest to his ear and pulled it gently away from his ear, stretching the webbing between. 

"Ah- fuck!" Cronus shouted, leaning forward and tensing up as his nook and bulge gushed genetic material. Aranea watched, curious and afraid she had seriously hurt him. He calmed down and opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled sheepishly and tried to cover up the crotch of his pants, but there was no way he could hide the huge purple stain. 

"Did you just... ?" she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. Cronus nodded. 

"Told ya my fins were sensitive," he said quietly, giving a small, nervous chuckle. 

"Well that sure was informative," Aranea said, standing up and grabbing her thick text book. "We'll have to have another lesson some time soon."

She walked off without another word, leaving Cronus wondering if he had heard her correctly.


End file.
